The Treaty of Galaxies
Treaty of Galaxies: Remake If you are reading this, you have either randomly picked it up in the hallway, or you have been invited to an unprecedented game style. The Treaty of Galaxies was a treaty that was made in the 8th grade to tighten our grip on the empire game further. At the time we were nothing but a name and an idea, and we made the rules. Now, it has been seen that the rules of the previous treaty of galaxies either a. don’t work, or b. are not used at all. Today, on Friday, June 8th, 2018, the summer in between the switching off of us from middle school 8th graders to high school 9th graders, we will rewrite the rules, rewrite the game, and rewrite our destinies as empires. The paragraphs shall be organized as such: 1st paragraph; New sun’s on the horizon (what to do if you are a new player), 2nd paragraph; Trade and currency operations, 3rd paragraph; Rules, 4th paragraph; war and powers, 5th paragraph; current leveling, 6th paragraph; market operations, 7th paragraph; event rules, 8th paragraph; alliance rules, 9th paragraph; club rules, 10th paragraph; land games, 11th paragraph; factions, 12th paragraph; weapon rules, 13th paragraph; what the game will look like, 14th paragraph; common misconceptions, 15th paragraph, conclusion. Paragraph 1, New Suns on the Horizon. For those who are already in the empire game based on the last treaty may skip this paragraph, as it does not pertain to you. For those of you who are waiting to join, which I expect to be very few, this is the paragraph for you! 1st step: Deciding on what level of interest you want to be on. If you have a low interest in becoming an empire, the only things you really need are just your simple empire name and military specialization. Military specialization is where you list the two best military branches. For instance, Vysteria’s (Nicholas Hall’s Empire (The author of this new treaty)) specializations are Air force and Space fleet, though that does not mean it only has an air force and space fleet, it just means that those two are the most powerful. Specializations include, but are not limited to, army, navy, air force, space fleet, terra warfare (underground), bio warfare, magical warfare, scientific warfare, chaos warfare, pandora warfare (random), and mechanical warfare. If you wish to have an advanced Empire, I recommend starting off with the non-advanced, and moving up to it because it is a lot of work. You need: a solar system (draw it or get somebody to draw it for you), a currency, a currency name, a currency to dollar ratio, a home planet, a national history (not necessary but recommended), a government type (democratic, oligarchic, autocratic, socialist, communist, capitalist, etc.), a budget (depends on how old your empire is (in fantasy terms)), empire age, a place within the multiverse, a basic sense of military strength (basic strength of your soldiers (not too op)), personalized weapons (more on that later), a flag, and a map of your home world. for the flag and currency symbols, you are not allowed to have; anything resembling religion or religious offense, unless it is a made-up religion that does not exist, anything inappropriate, censored or not, most things related to a war (skull and crossbones or types of planes are allowed), or anything that could be offensive to any person or persons. Paragraph 2, Trade and Currency Operations. We’ll go to the trade part later, but currency operations are an easy part. Currency operations are basic things necessary for the market and such. As said in paragraph 1, currency conversion is necessary because the majority of the offers in the empire game are dealing with currency. You need a budget (most budgets for our empires are in the gogles (a number with 100 zeroes) because our empires have been around for billions of years) to go on for your market deals, you also need your own currency and a translation from your currency to dollars (1 Pyn (Vysteria)= 2 Usd) and we will have a currency conversion chart somewhere attached to this document. Also, you need to memorize your currency name and conversion because otherwise it will be inconsistent whenever you must mention it and we will have to pull out this document every time we want to do something with money. The trade part is a little complicated. Trade at the moment has no system that we use, though we are working on that. Trade is created by someone creating an offer and offering it to one or more people. This offer can be based off multiple things and it can also include multiple things. It can be because of what we call a small event or scenario, like for instance “my country captured a rogue outpost recently and we found 900 stuffed bears in it, do you want some for a price?”, or it can be an outright offer such as “Do you want any plasma rifles? They are on sale at the moment”. Trade must be with a company that does not have a trade ban on your country (obvious) and that country must be willing to trade with you. There are two different trade options, flexible and fixed. Fixed trade deals are a deal that is a once and only option, for one price or item (you can trade an item or information for an item or information). A flexible trade is a trade where the dealer is willing to change the price of an object, or piece of information. 3rd paragraph, Rules. As we all know, and are reluctant to admit, everything must have rules, especially if it’s a document with Isaac and Jackson in it. The first rule to be stated is that of the weapons ban. There shall be no weapon, personalized or otherwise, that is the class multiverse killer or higher. The classes go anywhere from soldier killer to verse killer. The most accepted theory for the empire game is that the spectrum goes like this starting from universe: universe, universe cluster, multiverse, multiverse cluster, dimension, dimensional cluster, dimensiaverse (something that holds dimensions), verse. Outside of the verse is void. The second rule is on events. If any empire accidentally or on purpose creates an event that is meant to, or has a strong possibility, to destroy one or multiple empires, said threat shall be destroyed, or stalled, by as many empires as available, or able to deal with the threat, and said empire shall be punished accordingly. The only exception to this is with the hat draw, and if you shut down your empire for the time being to create an event, more on that later. The third rule is regarding existence. No empire is allowed to destroy another empire, thereby revoking their right to play the empire game. This may seem a little boring, but how would you feel if you were forced to quit a game you enjoy after a long time of playing it. An empire is only allowed to absorb another empire, or defeat it in battle, restricting its military movements. The fourth and final rule is regarding captives. Unless it is a prisoner of war situation, and to have prisoners of war you must be IN a war, there will be no exception to this rule. The rule is that no other empire shall be allowed to take the citizens of any other empire and sell them on the market, use them for experimentation, torture them for experimentation, or use them as blackmail in any situation. The only times a citizen should be in another person’s empire are when a. they are touring (tourism and living purposes), b. the two empires have fused together to form one huge empire, or c. trade and government purposes. 4th paragraph: War and Powers. Let’s be honest, except for the pacifists, this is the paragraph that everyone was either waiting for or skipped down to. Challenges are very different from war (more on that in the leveling paragraph). Challenges are a small little game played between empires, waging your power level. War on the other hand is against all the empires that do not agree with your side. The only other team that exists in a war is the neutral team. If an empire does not pick a side in the war, then you CAN attack that nation (yes, I know I said can this time and not may, that’s because I would not recommend it) but after you attack it that nation has every right to attack you, or any of your allies back. War consists of three powers, “insert name here” side (good-ish guys), the “insert name here” side (bad-ish guys), and the indecisives. The only times it is allowed morally to attack a neutral nation is if it is a chaotic neutral country or there is proof that they are spying or supplying the enemy team. War is waged in teams and the teams make decisions and its kind of a cause and effect thing. One team casts a majority vote on a course of action, they have a plan in mind, and the other team balances off what the other team did. War will be waged in turns, and with dice. It’s like dungeons and dragons where the lower the number, the less effective it was (though for moving troops and doing stuff with basically no effectiveness, effectiveness is replaced with luck) the turns happen like an Uno game. Turns go in a certain order based on a roll on a dice (greatest number wins). if you get a tie then you roll again. You must have proof that the weapon you say you used, if you used a personal weapon, exists, be it drawing, typing a description, or whatever, or your turn will be voided. There will also be giant hospitals available for wounded soldiers in the middle of a war (from any team) and destroying hospitals is taboo and will be punished. To start a war, you must have a very very VERY good reason. Not just saying “oh I just felt like it, so I decided to wage war”. Funny enough I have plenty of reasons to declare war on Isaac right this instant, but I haven’t. 5th paragraph: Current Leveling System. *deep inhale* UGHHHHHHHHH. I’ve dreaded this paragraph harder than I’ve dreaded anything before. The leveling system is hardly used and it’s a broken heap of pure mistakes. Currently we have no working or used system for the leveling system so I’m going to say that for now it works just like the war paragraph. One person has a turn, they say an action and roll a dice to see its effectiveness, then the next person goes. The only difference is that the leveling system is not to be used like war and be fueled off hate of another empire. There will not just be your power level anymore, as the old one said, there will be 3 possible level up statures. You will be able to challenge someone for money standing, which I’m going to work out how THAT’S possible. You will be able to challenge someone for trading stance, which is like king of the market, and the challenge for that is who can get the best deal off the same object. And you will be able to challenge each other for power rank, which is the good old one we know and love. Power rank is sorted easily by challenging someone and having your documents ready and doing it like a war. No other empire can join in on a leveling challenge, but if two people control one empire, it is fine. In the entire history of the empire game there has never been dual ownership over an empire, so this should be exciting. 6th paragraph: Market Operations. Out of the frying pan and into the fire, the market system is not as bad as leveling, we use it and it works, but its still garbage and broken, so here goes. Currently, we also have no system for the market either. We have trade logs that we write down what we bought and when from other empires, and we make offers based off random things. Such as earlier stated, you can have a classic scenario where you just say, “I have this much of this for this amount of money”, or you can have an event which is if someone said something like “I have a shipment of this coming in from this location around this time tomorrow, do you want any for this price?”. Another thing is types of market deals, which was mentioned earlier too. A flexible market deal is where someone says, “I can give you this for this much, or you could trade it for this too”. It is where the price of said object changes. You can trade any object or any person or entity for any object, person, entity, or price. A fixed market deal is where someone says, “I can give you this for this much” and stops It there. Fixed market deals are surprisingly rarer than flexible deals, because the seller wants more than one thing. A fixed deal is where the thing is sold for one price and one price only, no exceptions allowed. This can also be bought with objects, people, entities, or money, and it can be an object, person, or entity. Somebody requested that there be a limit on the number of drugs and alcohol that a person can buy, but that’s up for majority vote. 7th paragraph: Event Rules. YAY, we’re finally past the grueling part! Now we’re just on the tough part. Anyway, events are…. Unique to say the least. Previous events include the Chaos Maggots (my bad), the Archmagi thingy from another dimension, and some other stuff that I don’t wanna recall. An event is a large scenario that happens occasionally in the empire game. Events have the slight possibility of causing massive damage, but you’ll be fiiiiine. The events can happen because of an incident caused accidentally or on purpose by another empire or can be triggered randomly by an outside source (most likely god) (or Ferjül for those who get the reference). To create an event, you just need to make a slip with a title of event and a description of event and put it in the hat (we have hats) (at home not in the club). We will draw once a week after the effects of the previous event wear off. The one rule on events is that any event meant to destroy one or multiple empires will be destroyed with all the might of as many empires as possible, and the creator of such event shall be punished accordingly. 8th paragraph: Alliance Rules. FINALLY, a decent part of this document. Alliance rules are simple. 1. Try not to be too big, otherwise the power balances will be bad. 2. Alliances are made to help one another and once in an alliance, you are not allowed to attack anyone within the alliance for any purpose other than leveling. 3. If you are the cause of an empire destroying event as stated in the last paragraph, you are not allowed to have an alliance with anybody until the issue has been resolved and your punishment has been dealt. 4. If you’re in an alliance for something, do that something. If you’re in a trade alliance, by all means trade, if you’re in an alliance to take someone down from their current stance, do that! but if you’re in a trade alliance and you all of a sudden attack someone, that’s not ok! Then you’re just another random alliance. 5. If a group of people in the alliance must talk about different rules that go on within the alliance, it is not allowed to leave somebody out of the say in the decision making of that alliance. 9th paragraph: Club Rules. Will be stated when we are guaranteed to have an actual club. 10th paragraph: Land Games. Land games are games that will be available for empires to play. To play, an empire must sacrifice a minimum of one planet as a sort of bid for who will win. This planet does not have to be in your primary solar system, and I would not recommend it being in your primary solar system, but you do you. At the end of the game, the winner takes home all the land registered, and any planets or anything shall be warped to their system as curtesy from Vysteria, since we have planet warping technology and we are the primary dealers in planet selling. The winner can either do that OR the winner can divide the bids up between anyone, allies or not. This division does not have to be on a planetary scale but cannot be fewer than one square mile for a person. Not everybody will get something, like for instance I could give Jackson half a planets worth of land, but I could give Isaac nothing. There are also special land games where we do not bid land of any kind, but instead certain weapons, information, objects, creatures, or a mixture of anything. If it is a weapon the rule is that it must be an effect weapon (a weapon that does not damage anything but can provide a benefit to someone) or a crowd killer class weapon or above. The games themselves will be casual games that we play in real life, such as chess, where instead of everyone betting on everyone, everyone bets on one of the two players, or Jenga, where everyone bets on everyone (betting on self is allowed), Uno, or other games we could play. 11th paragraph: Factions. A faction is more or less a guild. You do not have to be in a faction to be in the empire game, but if you choose to be in a faction, you must follow the faction leader’s rules. A faction is creatable by an empire with the rank Great and above. The ranks are as follows: Novice, Normal (starting point), small, medium, large, great, greater, grand. A faction is like an alliance but with a leader who makes all the rules and with no clear goal. People who join a faction may compete with you in the summer and winter faction wars, where the faction that wins gets an undecided trophy and any one thing they want within boundaries (in the empire game and in real life). Nothing too extreme, I do not want any of us to either get in trouble or to quit this game once it starts because of this. Any battles singling you out will most likely not be acted upon by an entire faction unless your faction leader is like Makarov Dreyar from Fairy Tail, but a few people “conveniently” in the same faction may want to “help out an old friend” in their time of need. If multiple people from the same faction are attacked by the same person, alliance, or faction, we may decline into an unregistered faction war, which might lead into a full-blown war, so dear god help me for those of you who read only that sentence and want to try it immediately. 12th paragraph: Weapon Rules. Oh god I’m going to get so much scorn for this paragraph… anyway, I think its high time we decide what’s enough. Rule 1. No weapons of any class higher or equal to the class “Multiverse Killer” are allowed. The highest that is legal is a “Universe Cluster Killer” class weapon. Rule 2. All weapons must be approved by the Little Tyke’s safety committee. Rule 3. No weapons that are one hit kills. Rule 4. Everything must have a weakness even if it is a small one. There is no fairness in a weapon with no weaknesses, even spaceships have weaknesses, the more you put on it the slower it goes. If it does not have a weakness of some kind It is not allowed. 13th paragraph: What the Game Will Look Like. NO. We were getting off so well too! Now we are back to ground zero with the grueling paragraph. The game will look chaotic at the start, but when you get to know certain people in the game it gets easier. From a getting-to-know standpoint to a political standpoint. You’ll know how Isaac, the current King of Empires acts, you’ll know how I act, you’ll know the alliances, you’ll know everything you want to know about us if you just ask. Now you can’t just ask for all our classified information, but if you play the field right, you can get to know us so well that you won’t need to ask, we will just share it with you. The game is filled with scenarios and roleplaying, but it is also filled with real world scenarios that you must try and overcome. If you really want to get into weapons I would recommend learning the sciences, while if you would rather get into the business part math would be the strong point. For social studies I would make geographical maps of different parts of your empire and solar systems and dangers, and for language arts I would type up papers in word like this describing your empires current standings, or even the history of your empire. You can also create a storyline for your empire like I have done with 5 different main characters. For art its obvious and for computers you can always make the empire game an official website (we do have one but if you could make a super good looking one that would be great). 14th paragraph: Common Misconceptions. There are many common misconceptions and mistakes within the game and people do not understand them, so this paragraph is to elaborate on that. 1. There are things worse than nukes. Nukes should be one of the least of your worries. Just because someone has nukes does not mean you should fear them. In fact, everyone technically has nukes. 2. You do not have to build up your empire, though you can. Everyone has a sort of “starter kit”. The starter kit has a home solar system, an entire home world full of already trained soldiers, great citizens of multiple or whatever races you want, and anything you want within reasonable boundaries (no black holes or anything), as well as many planets suns or other things, as you want. You also have at a scrape-the-bottom minimum a universe. Most people have well over 1000 universes under their control. To name some, Me, Isaac, Amber, Katie, Jacob, Ian, and Jackson. 3. Even though the treaty of galaxies is long, and you may not have read it all, there are no rules on restricting your empire. You can do whatever kinky thing you want in your empire and you won’t be violating anything. We even have a: robot empire, an underwater empire (solar system is underwater), an empire where the main solar system has 5 suns (me), an empire which is literally the underworld, and more! All I and everyone else asks is that you don’t make your empire envelop other empires (without consent). 4. As far as we care, science doesn’t exist. Magic or whatever else you want can exist or can’t. what you make does not have to make sense (for the most part. You can’t make it to where your thing changes every second (for instance a missile that blows things up, but then it can do this, and this too, and that! (Pick one or two))). 5. Your rank decides certain things about you but not too much. Basically, rank decides if you are a follower or a leader. If you have a low rank (most people at the moment considering the previously, and most likely still, broken leveling system) you can be a loner and rise to the ranks yourself, or a follower who lies in the protection of or aids a faction. The only people in the empire game at the moment that have a faction are me and Isaac. If you level up, you can have a faction of your own too! 15th paragraph: Conclusion. UGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FINALLY after about 11 or 12 hours of grueling work I have finally finished this crap. Anyway, this is the conclusion paragraph of the treaty of galaxies redo, so here goes for the final paragraph. Now, I know this may seem like a lot of stuff to remember, but if you are a newbie, all you really HAVE to read are paragraphs 1, 3 and 11. The rest you don’t have to. Bet you wish I stated that at the beginning huh. Anyway, this looks like a lot but its actually a pretty fun game with around 20 people (though I guess they all have to sign it again after this). We all hope whatever new players want to come and join us in this quest for a more fulfilling life and this battle of the best enjoy it to the very fullest. Now, just sign your life away to the Vysterian military here and have a good time (you know, unless you don’t want to). I know I’m forgetting something important